Eternity
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Bagaimana jika suata saat nanti akan jatuh bunga terakhir yang akan menghujanimu dengan helainya yang lembut dan wangi. Tak akan ada bunga dimana kau bisa menggumamkan sebuah nama lagi yang selalu bersanding bersama nama bunga terakhir itu di antara deru napas dan helaan hidupmu, hanya bersisa kau dan aku yang terpisah jauh di antara pemisah tak beruang.


Bagaimana jika suata saat nanti akan jatuh bunga terakhir yang akan menghujanimu dengan helainya yang lembut dan wangi. Tak akan ada bunga dimana kau bisa menggumamkan sebuah nama lagi yang selalu bersanding bersama nama bunga terakhir itu di antara deru napas dan helaan hidupmu, hanya bersisa kau dan aku yang terpisah jauh di antara pemisah tak beruang.

.

.

.

* * *

**ETERNITY**

* * *

**Eternity**

**Eternity©Hachi Breeze**

**From:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternity©Hachi Breeze**

**SasuHina©2014**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke tak lagi mengetuk-ketukan sepatunya di antara salju yang menyelimuti alas kakinya. Pemuda itu hanya meniup-niupkan napasnya yang hangat di antara syal tebal miliknya yang melilit hangat di lehernya. Pemuda itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum pada akhirnya hanya kabut salju saja yang menutupi pandangannya. Melangkah pasti, Sasuke mendekati stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang setidaknya masih bisa dijangkau oleh daya pandang akomodasi matanya. Mantel tebal yang dikenakannya sedikit menumpuk salju di bagian pundaknya, tak hanya disitu, bahkan di topi yang dikenakan dan syalnya pun juga menempel salju yang belum sempat ia bersihkan.

Beberapa pengunjung yang hendak menempelkan _e-card_ pada mesin pengenal _costumer electric card_ pada pintu masuk stasiun memandang Sasuke sejenak karena kagum dan terkejut. Bahkan beberapa gadis sempat berbisik-bisik setelah melewati pintu otomatis _e-card_. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli. Bahkan pemuda itu menulikan pendengarannya sesampainya ia berada di ujung tangga masuk ke stasiun hendak mengebaskan salju yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Masih sambil meniup-niupkan napas hangatnya ketika berjalan mendekati pintu pengenal otomatis _e-card_ yang sudah berlangganan di seluruh distrik stasiun kereta, ia hanya menempelkan kartu dan menunggu pembatas pintu itu terbuka untuk dilewatinya. Setelah berhasil, ia kembali memasukan kartu pada saku mantelnya.

Bagaikan bintang jatuh di hutan tergelap yang berubah menjadi gemerlap kunang-kunang bercahaya, Sasuke menarik banyak perhatian disana. Bahkan ketika dirinya kebingungan mencari mesin penjual otomatis kopi hangat di ujung sudut stasiun bawah tanah pun, ia masih mendapatkan banyak perhatian yang menghujaninya. Pemuda itu memasukan beberapa koin pada mesin kopi hangat untuknya, masih sambil meniupkan napasnya sendiri. Sesudah itu, Sasuke beranjak duduk di dekat _platform_ kereta menuju Shibuya. Pemuda itu meminum perlahan sambil menunggu kereta. Kepulan hangat yang keluar dari air hangat kopinya itu memberi sedikit rasa nyaman pada pori-pori kulit wajahnya yang beku.

Tak sedikit anak kecil yang mendekatinya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya karena merasa senang. Sasuke masih tidak menanggapi, malahan ia beranjak berdiri dari sana untuk mendekati peron kereta karena peluit sudah berbunyi dimana menandakan akan segera datang kereta dari salah satu ujung terowongan sana.

Menutup rapat dirinya, ia melangkah maju dan pasti menabrak banyaknya penumpang kereta yang beranjak keluar. Pemuda itu mengisi bangku yang kosong dengan dirinya sendiri karena masih sepi. Baru setelah ia bisa merasa sedikit lega dan efek kopi hangat itu ada khasiatnya, ia membuka perlahan lilitan syal yang membalut lehernya. Sasuke menempelkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang tak seberapa empuk disana, namun sedikit memberi rasa nyaman daripada di antara salju diluar sana.

Baru beberapa menit pintu kereta di tutup dan mulai berjalan, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih memandangi deretan toko yang masih buka dengan uap aroma manis hingga tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya karena dingin. Sambil memandang roti-roti hangat yang dibiarkan terkena udara disana membuatnya sedikit meneguk ludah karena tergoda oleh aroma manisnya. Rambut panjang Hinata masih menyelip di antara lilitan syal yang tak rapi. Buru-buru ia merapikan syalnya, untuk mengenakan sepasang sepatu _boots_nya saja ia hampir tidak benar karena merasa tidak pas. Kakinya juga terasa dingin karena ada sedikit salju yang tak sengaja masuk disana karena ia tak mengenakan _boots_nya dengan benar tadi. Itulah sebabnya sekarang kini ia berdiri sangat tidak tenang disana.

Hinata masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama semenjak ponselnya tak bergetar lagi. Hinata mulai menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding salah satu toko buku yang ia pilih untuk menunggu seseorang. Hinata hanya diam disana.

"Hinata,"

Gadis itu mendongak ketika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tengah menderukan napas yang terburu-buru disana. Hinata sedikit menegakan tubuhnya karena Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya. Kepulan asap di area wajah pemuda itu sangat pekat, menandakan pemuda itu telah berlari keras hingga sampai disini, "Apa aku terlambat?"

Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya walaupun senggalan napasnya membuat jeda di antaranya. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke yang telanjang untuk ia gosok. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang bisa ia rasakan dari sarung tangan tebal wool yang dikenakan Hinata. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya lega sambil mendekatkan telapak tangan Hinata pada bibirnya, mengecupnya pelan ketika gadis itu masih menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang terasa kaku.

"Masih dingin?" Hinata menatap kedua kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menembus rajutan sarung tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo, kita pergi untuk hari pembukaan toko roti yang sedang diskon, kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap. Sasuke mulai tersenyum tipis. "Ah, dan jangan lupa bunga _Dandelion_."

"Musim dingin begini sangat susah mencarinya, Hinata."

"Pasti ada."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah ketika kakinya masih terasa dingin. Walaupun kini tangannya sudah memegang roti hangat dan _hot choco_ bersama Sasuke, ia hanya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan. Sasuke masih meniup roti yang sudah ia bagi menjadi dua. Terlihat jelas jika di bagian tengah roti itu terdapat coklat panas yang mulai mencair dari dalam roti. Lelehan coklat itu mulai lumer menuruni tiap bagian roti, bahkan hingga _chocochip_ nya pun ikut lumer karena panasnya suhu coklat yang leleh. Sasuke sedikit menjilat jemarinya yang terkena bagian lumeran _chocochip._ Hinata hanya tertawa sambil mengusap tisu pada sudut bibir Sasuke yang tertinggal coklat.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-_nii_? Apakah hari pertamanya menjadi CEO perusahaan Mobil kalian berjalan lancar?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk masih dengan menjilat bagian coklat pada roti, "Tak usah tanyakan bagaimana _aniki_ melakukannya, dia memang selalu mempunyai salah satu pesona bisnis yang tak akan bisa aku saingi."

Hinata hanya tertawa. Gadis itu mulai meletakan rotinya pada piring hanya untuk menyeduh _hot chocolate_nya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hmm, kurasa beberapa bulan kedepan, _aniki_ yang akan memegang penuh kekuasaan cabang perusahaan. Dan mungkin setelah lulus kuliah, aku juga akan belajar memasuki bisnis atau menjadi salah satu model bintang majalah sponsor."

"M-model?"

Sasuke menahan tawanya sebelum coklat yang berisi roti akan ia muntahkan di hadapan Hinata. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu jika aku akan menjadi model?"

Hinata meletakan cangkirnya dan beralih untuk mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja sambil berpikir, "T-tidak. Hanya saja nanti S-sasuke akan lupa padaku."

Kini Sasuke tertawa dan sebelah tangannya yang bersih kini mencoba untuk meraih puncak kepala Hinata. Ia hanya meletakannya sebentar disana sebelum pada akhirnya berakhir dengan elusan pelan yang membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. "Tidak akan, bagaimana bisa aku akan melupakanmu?"

Hinata hanya memandang Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tenang kepadanya. Bahkan jemari kakinya yang beku sudah tak bisa ia rasakan kembali setelah melihat wajah Sasuke. "Baiklah, habiskan kalau begitu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak akan melupakan Sasuke-_kun_. Janji ya, kita tidak akan saling melupakan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Kaki Hinata semakin bergetar ketika melangkah lebih jauh. Bukan karena ia terlalu kenyang akan kudapan roti hangat dan choco yang disantapnya bersama Sasuke, tapi salju yang ada di kakinya sudah benar-benar membekukan kakinya. Tubuh tegap Sasuke yang beberapa langkah berada di depannya tak bisa ia raih walaupun itu hanya mantel bagian belakangnya saja, kaki Hinata terlalu kaku. Sasuke juga tak begitu memerhatikan langkah Hinata ketika ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan gadis itu. Ia masih pada kegiatan awalnya meniup-niupkan napas di antara syalnya. Hingga suara Hinata yang terjatuh di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

Buru-buru pemuda itu menghampiri gadisnya untuk berdiri. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri masih menggigil. "Kau jatuh karena kekenyangan, Hinata?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil. Sasuke memerhatikan arah pandang Hinata yang menuju sepatu _boots_nya. Perlahan Sasuke melepas sepatu Hinata hingga gadis itu terus menggigil. Ia bisa mendapati kaki gadisnya sudah membiru kaku karena beku. Hinata menahan semua rasa dingin yang menjalar di kakinya sejak tadi hingga pada akhirnya terjatuh memar begini.

"Bisa berdiri?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu, gadis itu mencoba meraih Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menariknya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Kaki Hinata yang kaku itu dibiarkan terbuka terkena udara sementara sepatu _boots_ yang dingin kini berada di tangannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menggendong gadis itu mengudara di belakang punggungnya, karena ringan maka mudah untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi saja?"

Hinata menggeleng, "H-habisnya ini kencan pertama kita, kan? Setelah kau fokus dengan studimu,"

"Lalu salju yang masuk ke dalam sepatumu itu bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku b-buru-buru saking senangnya."

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya. Hinata mulai melepaskan syalnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gadis itu melilitkan syalnya yang panjang hingga bisa melilit lehernya dan mencapai leher Sasuke juga. Menambah kehangatan untuk pemuda itu karena sudah menggendongnya.

"Nanti kau kedinginan, sudah, pakai saja."

"Sasuke sudah dingin daritadi, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke masih diam menahan rona merahnya, "Hei,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bunga _Dandelion_?"

"Kenapa ya?" Hinata masih berpikir, gadis itu tersenyum kemudian. "Karena kupikir itu seperti Sasuke-_kun_! Kau indah tapi kau rapuh dan mudah hancur jika menangis."

.

.

.

Musim dingin hampir berakhir. Jadwal kuliah Sasuke juga akan segera di umumkan kembali setelah liburan yang panjang. Pemuda itu masih duduk sambil memandangi beberapa lembar makalah tugasnya yang akan segera ia kumpulkan pada musim semi ini. Itachi masih tidur di sofa miliknya dengan buku kantor yang menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan salah satu kakinya naik hingga ke sandaran punggung sofa, pemuda tertua Uchiha itu tak segan untuk menunjukan betapa nyamannya dirinya dengan kebebasan. Tak malu akan kehadiran tamu atau apa, ia akan tetap menaikan salah satu kakinya ke atas saat tidur.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu dimana Itachi masih tidur dengan mulut terbuka walaupun wajahnya tertutup buku. Dua gelas teh hangat yang sudah ia buat kini ia letakan secara perlahan pada meja dekat tubuhnya. Sasuke menarik perlahan buku yang ada di wajah Itachi untuk segera ia hempaskan kasar pada wajah kakaknya itu. Sontak saja, Itachi langsung bangun terduduk untuk memroses apa yang tengah terjadi walaupun masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Bangun..,"

Suara Sasuke membuatnya sedikit membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang serasa lengket. Mulai menyadari jika yang membangunkannya adalah Sasuke, bukan Fugaku, Itachi kembali menaikan kakinya pada posisi semula dan menidurkan tubuhnya kembali, "Sebentar lagi Sasuke. Lima menit lagi, oke?"

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Lima menit lagi atau aku siram teh hangatnya ke wajahmu?"

Itachi kembali bangun, "Baiklah, aku sudah bangun."

.

.

.

Itachi masih menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang sudah ditidurinya tadi. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam dan mulutnya pun kembali terbuka perlahan walaupun ia sudah meminum habis teh yang dibuatkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napasnya kesal karena kakaknya bangun hanya untuk menghabiskan teh agar dirinya tidak bisa menyiram Itachi menggunakan itu.

"Biarkan kakakmu tidur sebentar, Sasuke. Mungkin pekerjaan kantor membuatnya lelah."

"_Tou-san_!"

Baik Sasuke dan Itachi pun terkejut. Sang sulung langsung menegakan tubuhnya dengan kedua mata yang dipaksakan untuk terbuka lebar. Begitu pula Sasuke. Walau Fugaku hanya lewat saja tanpa berniat untuk duduk di antara mereka berdua, Itachi masih menguatkan pandangan matanya yang masih mengantuk, kentara sekali ketika matanya berakar merah.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Belikan aku satu kaleng kopi di supermarket M."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu satu-satunya obat paling manjur untukku bertahan dari kantuk, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Kau berani bayar aku berapa?" senyuman khas seorang Uchiha kini hadir di antara Sasuke.

"Sekoper tomat _import_, dan jaminan sebulan uang jajanmu. Bagaimana?"

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

Hinata masih menghapus peluhnya setelah membersihkan tumpukan salju yang ada di depan halaman rumahnya. Neji dan Hanabi juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun mereka mendapatkan bagian membersihkan yang berbeda. Hinata bagian depan, Hanabi bagian belakang, Neji bagian atas. Dan sekarang pekerjaan Hinata sudah selesai. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke gudang untuk mengembalikan peralatan yang sudah dikenakannya membersihkan salju. Tak jauh dari gudang rumahnya, ia bisa menemukan Hanabi duduk kelelahan dan Neji yang hampir tertidur pulas karena kelelahan juga. Keduanya tak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang berbalut keringat.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi, suhu dinginnya masih saja tidak hilang."

"Tapi bau _ume_ nya sudah bisa terasa, Hanabi."

Hinata masih tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati gudang, "Ah, aku baru ingat. Hari ini akan ada diskon _dango_ untuk merayakan tibanya musim semi, mungkin aku bisa membeli beberapa kebutuhan seperti teh hijau agar kita bisa _hanami_."

Neji buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya dengan susah payah karena merasa tubuhnya terasa pegal. "Aku temani."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula Hanabi masih belum selesai dengan halaman belakangnya. Bagaimana jika Neji-_nii_ membantu Hanabi saja?"

Neji hanya mengangguk dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya di atas _roka_ yang dingin.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menapaki sisa-sisa salju yang ada di jalanan. Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika gadis itu melewati jalan bersalju yang hampir lumer itu. Musim semi akan segera tiba, dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan beberapa teman kuliahnya lagi setelah liburan musim semi. Baru berjalan beberapa meter dari belokan rumahnya yang menuju ke jalanan kota besar, ponsel Hinata bergetar. Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab telepon itu sambil berjalan lagi.

"Sasuke?"

"_Hinata, hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terdengar senang sekali. Ada apa?"_

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengamati jejak kakinya yang terpampang jelas di antara salju, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja membersihkan rumah dari salju. Dan aku sedang ke supermarket M untuk membeli _dango_ dan teh hijau mungkin."

"_Supermarket M? Kebetulan aku sedang akan kesana, mau kujemput?"_

Hinata berhenti dan tersenyum kecil sebelum pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali melangkah. "Baiklah, aku sedang-"

**Ckiit.**

Hinata berhenti. Gadis itu berhenti bukan kemauannya. Gadis itu malahan terpental karena sesuatu yang keras telah menghantam tubuhnya. Ia belum sempat selesai berbicara kepada Sasuke tapi ponsel yang digenggamnya tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan menjadi gelap. Salju putih yang bersih itu perlahan mulai bercampur dengan kentalnya cairan dari kepala Hinata. Dan bau anyirpun mulai terasa, ada beberapa yang menjerit setelah kejadian itu, entahlah, Hinata tak sebegitu ingat. Tapi yang pasti ia ingat setelah jeritan itu, ia bisa mendengarkan suara hangat Sasuke disana.

"Hinata,"

"Hinata-!"

"Hina-!"

"Hi-!"

_Ah, suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya hangat … S-ng? S-suara siapa?_

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas mobilnya perlahan. Pemuda itu masih meneliti monitoring gasnya yang masih menunjukan setengah penuh. Sasuke mulai mencari dimana ponselnya setelah menjauhi kediaman rumahnya beberapa meter. Pemuda itu tak menemukan dimana benda kecil kesayangannya yang selalu tak akan tertinggal kemanapun ia pergi. Begitu dapat ketika ponselnya berada di antara pematik api dan penyambung listrik mobil, Sasuke mengambilnya dengan hati-hati sambil memfokuskan kemudinya pada jalanan yang sepi karena licin bekas salju. Menjalankan kerja sama dengan Itachi sangatlah muda. Pemuda itu mau-mau saja jika disuruh untuk ke supermarket M, karena disana adalah tempat terdekat dengan rumah Hinata.

Sasuke memencet tombol _dial-up_ tercepatnya untuk menghubungi Hinata. Baru saja di angkat oleh gadis itu di seberang sana, napas gadis itu sudah memburu bahagia. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Hinata, hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terdengar senang sekali. Ada apa?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar jeda disana hingga ia hanya tersenyum sebentar, kemudian ia kembali menekan pedal gas di kaki ketika lampu menandakan hijau. Walaupun melaju perlahan, Sasuke masih menunggu Hinata dibalik ketidaksabarannya. _"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja membersihkan rumah dari salju. Dan aku sedang ke supermarket M untuk membeli dango dan teh hijau mungkin."_

Sasuke membanting setir untuk segera belok ke kawasan supermarket dan menjemput Hinata.

"Supermarket M? Kebetulan aku sedang akan kesana, mau kujemput?"

"_Baiklah, aku sedang-"_

**Ckiit.**

Belum sempat Sasuke menginjak remnya, mobilnya sudah melaju miring tak terkendali karena jalanan bersalju yang licin. Ia menabrak seseorang disana hingga mobilnya bisa berhenti. Tak berhenti disana, kepala Sasuke membentur keras papan setir hingga di sudut dahinya turun darah segar.

Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang menyadarkan Sasuke membuatnya untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menolong korban yang masih belum bergerak di tengah tumpukan salju. Sasuke turun dengan perlahan. Mendadak kakinya gemetar hebat hingga hampir saja lemas. Disana bukanlah tidak lain adalah Hinata yang terbaring di tengah jalanan bersalju dengan darah yang mulai mengotori salju. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari mencoba meraih tubuh gadisnya yang tak bergerak sama sekali disana. Ia mengabaikan rasa ngilu pada dirinya dan membiarkan darah pada dahinya juga menetes.

"Hinata," itu Hinata-nya.

"Hinata!" ya, itu adalah Hinata-nya.

"Hinata!" yang terkapar tak perdaya dalam pelukannya itu adalah Hinata-nya.

"Hinata!" air mata Sasuke mulai menetes perlahan, darah yang merembes dari kepala Hinata yang kini bersandar pada lengannya adalah darah Hinata-nya.

Ya, ia telah menabrak Hinata-nya tanpa sengaja

.

.

.

Bukan karena kaleng kopi dari supermarket M lah yang membuat Itachi berjalan terburu-buru dan sukses terbangun paksa secara normal setelah mendapatkan telepon dari adiknya jika sekarang tengah berada di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan garang melewati lorong rumah sakit. Matanya yang merah tak ia hiraukan, ia menyetir dengan buru-buru karena Sasuke. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang walaupun matanya tak bisa berbohong. Di ujung koridor rumah sakit sana, ia bisa menemukan Sasuke duduk dengan depresinya. Kepala bagian atas adiknya, terutama bagian dahi depan hingga ke belakang mendapat balutan perban yang sangat tebal. Di baju Sasuke juga ada noda darah. Pikiran Itachi mulai berkecamuk hal-hal yang sangat mengganggu batinnya. Ia takut adiknya akan mendapat masalah besar setelah ini.

"Ada apa?" napas Itachi yang hangat sedikit mencairkan suasan beku yang menyelimuti Sasuke karena keterpurukannya.

Sasuke berdiri untuk menyambutnya pada awalnya, kemudian pemuda itu menangis, loncat untuk memeluk kakaknya yang nampak seperti monster beruang kecil. Disana ia bisa menumpahkan kegelisahannya.

"Ada apa?!" Itachi yang tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan adiknya, namun kekuatan adiknya terasa lebih besar.

"A-aku tak sengaaja menabraknya. Hiks-"

"M-menabrak siapa, S-sasuke?"

"Hinata. Hinata-ku, a-aku tak sengaja menabraknya karena jalanan licin."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali lemas, pemuda itu kembali menumpukan tubuhnya pada kakaknya. Itachi mulai paham, dan perlahan ia menerima tubuh adiknya itu dalam pelukannya dan memberikan sedikit kenyamanan disana. Bahunya yang basah karena air mata Sasuke disana membuatnya ingin meneteskannya juga.

Derap langkah yang tak bisa sabar sama seperti dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu kini bisa terdengar. Itachi hanya perlu mendongak untuk memastikan siapa pemilik langkah itu. Dari sana Itachi bisa mendapati Neji yang sama garangnya dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu, karena mengira jika Sasuke celaka, kini berjalan dengan garang dan mata yang memerah karena menangis. Di belakangnya, Itachi mengenali sang bungsu Hanabi yang menangis mengikuti kakak sepupunya itu. Neji menarik paksa bahu Sasuke yang ada pada pelukan Itachi. Dengan keras, pemuda itu menghantam pipi kiri Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke tembok.

"H-hei! A-apa-apaan kau, Neji! Jangan bodoh!"

"Kau yang jangan bodoh!"

Itachi bersiap melakukan serangan kepada Neji yang sudah memukul adiknya walaupun ia belum mendengarkan sedikitpun penjelasan. Hampir saja Hanabi berteriak jika saja Hiashi tidak datang saat itu.

"Hentikan semuanya! Ini rumah sakit. Jangan bodoh."

Sasuke mendongak mendapati Hiashi berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Buru-buru ia merangkak mendekati kaki pria yang dihormatinya itu. Ia menangis disana sambil memeluk kaki itu agar tidak pergi.

"S-sungguh aku tidak bisa mengendalikan m-mobilnya. Hiashi-_san_, a-aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun pada Hinata apapun itu yang terjadi,"

Hiashi hanya menghembuskan napasnya dan Neji berusaha menurunkan emosinya.

.

.

.

Hinata perlahan membuka kedua matanya ketika sinar panas mulai mengenai pori-pori kulitnya. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman ketika salah satu lengannya terasa berat. Hinata mulai bisa merasakan napas normalnya saat suara yang ada di dekatnya menyambut dirinya untuk pertama kali setelah tidur panjangnya. Hinata masih tidak bisa mengenali pria yang duduk disampingnya. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hinata?"

"Ng? H-hinata? S-siapa itu?"

Salah satu seorang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Itu namamu. Hyuuga Hinata, itu adalah namamu."

"Hinata?" Hinata masih memandang bingung pria itu. "B-Bagaimana denganku?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Pria itu hanya menghela napas menelan rasa kecewanya. "Uchiha Sasuke, k-kau tidak ingat?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Sasuke tersenyum getir, _"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan Sasuke-kun. Janji ya, kita tidak akan saling melupakan."_

Ia menggeleng perlahan ketika ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Hinata mengucapkannya. Perlahan Sasuke berdiri dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja dekat Hinata tidur. Padahal ia sempat terkejut ketika Hinata menggerakan tangannya di dekat kepalanya saat tidur. "Keluargamu akan segera datang sebentar lagi."

Hinata masih memandang punggung pria tinggi itu tanpa tahu harus mengucapkan apa-apa. Hinata berganti melirik meja yang ada di dekatnya. Ada bunga disana, tapi tidak kebanyakan bunga indah yang lainnya. Bunga itu memang indah namun perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak bunga itu rapuh meninggalkan tangkainya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Neji memeluk Hinata, pemuda itu sangat merindukan adik sepupunya yang satu ini. Begitu juga Hanabi, gadis itu masih menangis di kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dan sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya saat ini. Ia mencoba mencari sosok bernama Sasuke yang tadi sempat berada disana sebelum kerumunan orang-orang ini datang. Tapi, kini sosok itu tidak ada sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat sepulang menjenguk Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya diam sebelum pada akhirnya suara anak kecil berlari menggapai lututnya dan mencoba meraih tubuh Sasuke. Balita kecil yang baru berumur sekitar tiga tahunan itu ingin di gendong oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan balita yang disayangnya.

"Yup, Hikari-chan, naik ke pundak paman!"

Teriakan bahagia dari balita itu membuatnya lupa akan kelelahannya hari ini. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba mencuri perhatian Hikari, balita yang tengah digendong Sasuke, untuk kembali pada pelukannya. Hikari tentu saja langsung melompat ke pelukan ibunya hingga Sasuke hampir terkejut. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada paman Sasuke, Hikari."

"A-li-ga-to!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menekan pelan ujung kepala balita itu. "Mana _aniki_?"

Sakura hanya menggidikan bahunya sambil melirik kamar dimana Itachi tidur. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan cara Itachi tidur."

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Pembawaan Itachi tidur sejak masih perjaka hingga sudah menjadi ayahpun masih tetap tidak berubah. Sakura dan Hikari juga tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas hari itu. Sakura sedikit meneliti. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah bangun?"

Perlahan senyuman di wajah Sasuke pias, "Hn, dan seperti prediksi, dia hilang ingatan."

Sakura hanya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Dia pasti akan kembali mengingatmu, tenanglah."

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dan mendapati sosok Sasuke sudah duduk di dekatnya lagi. Pemuda itu tengah mengganti bunga yang sudah hilang keindahannya sejak terakhir kali rombongan Hyuuga yang merupakan keluarganya itu pergi. Sasuke masih tersenyum ketika pandangan matanya menangkap raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat masih linglung.

"Selamat pagi Hinata."

"O-oh. S-sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke berhenti. Dengan semangat ia meraih jemari Hinata dan berharap penuh gadis itu sudah ingat. "Kau sudah ingat? Sungguh?"

Dengan segera Hinata melepaskan tautan jemari Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya. "L-lepaskan! Dasar om-om c-cabul!"

Sasuke berhenti dan terkejut. Perlahan tawanya mulai meledak pelan. Meninggalkan setitik air mata yang mulai turun dari sudut matanya, Hinata hanya merona. "K-kau menangis?"

"Tidak, hahaha, hanya saja kau terlihat lucu. Apakah aku setua itu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Walaupun raut wajah Sasuke berkharisma, bukan berarti pria itu sudah berumur. Sasuke kembali terdiam dan kembali memerhatikan bunga yang baru saja digantinya. Hinata baru ingat apa yang harus dikatakannya semenjak kemarin.

"Itu … bunga apa namanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau dengar ceritanya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Namanya bunga _Dandelion_. Dulu ada seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga ini karena ia mengira jika kekasihnya sangat mirip dengan bunga ini."

"O-oh, l-lalu?"

"Sang lelaki tidak percaya. Namun, ia masih mencintai apa adanya gadisnya itu. Kurasa kau mengetahui sisa bagian cerita selanjutnya."

"A-aku?! B-bagaimana bisa?" Hinata hanya menggeleng gugup ketika Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti kita lupakan saja bagian itu. Yang terpenting, ada cerita yang jauh lebih penting."

Hinata masih menyimak, "Suatu hari, lelaki itu tak sengaja menabrak gadisnya sendiri hingga sang gadis dirawat dirumah sakit. Tiap hari ia datang hanya untuk mengganti bunga yang disukai sang gadis."

"D-_dandelion_?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "K-kenapa _Dandelion_?"

Sasuke menggidikan bahunya, "Mana aku tahu, tapi si gadis pernah mengatakan kepada kekasihnya jika pemuda itu mirip dengan bunga ini. Karena itu pemuda itu selalu menunggu gadisnya untuk bangun dan membalas sapaannya tiap pagi."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat bagian cerita sisanya."

"Bisa kita lanjutkan tiap ceritanya saat aku datang kemari."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut. "Janji?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji padamu, Hinata." Pria itu hanya tersenyum hingga rona merah yang selalu dirindukannya kini bisa bersemi kembali pada wajah Hinata.

"Ah, ini musim panas. Kau mau mau makan es serut? Itu yang terbaik dimusim ini, biasanya sang gadis _Dandelion_ juga suka melakukannya."

"Sungguh?!" Hinata mulai tertarik.

"Ya. Dan pemuda _Dandelion_ akan mengajaknya ke salah satu kedai es serut di dekat sini. Mau coba?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Sasuke terus datang mengunjunginya meskipun setelah Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika hari ulang tahunnya yang sudah dilupakannya pun Sasuke tetap datang ke rumah dengan membawa sekotak kado besar untuk sekadar berkunjung ke rumah dengan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jalan pikiran pria itu berjalan. Sasuke terus menerus datang dan menceritakan tentang kisah gadis dan pemuda _Dandelion_, bagaimana keduanya, si gadis dan pemuda _Dandelion_ yang diceritakan Sasuke, bertemu di supermarket M dekat rumahnya. Dan bagaimana ketika tragedi mengharuskan sang pemuda _Dandelion_ berpisah dengan si gadis _Dandelion_ itu. Hinata juga tak pernah menemukan satu pun cermin di rumahnya. Bahkan untuk melihat bagaimana supermarket M yang diceritakan Sasuke pun tidak pernah ia lihat rupanya.

"Kenapa dia harus segigih itu untuk menceritakan tentang gadis dan pemuda _Dandelion_, itu?"

Hinata hanya menggerutu dan mencoba mencari cermin.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk di hadapan Neji dan Hiashi yang berada di tengah _dojo_. Ketiganya nampak sangat serius dan keheningan menyelimuti semuanya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara selain desingan angin yang mulai berhembus dingin disana. Hiashi masih melirik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, Hiashi-_jii_ sangat perhatian telah memerhatikan beliau."

Hiashi hanya mengangguk. "Lalu perusahaan yang di atur oleh kakakmu?"

"Masih berjalan seperti perhitungan kakak saya. Dan Neji-san, bagaimana dengan murid-murid bela dirimu? Kudengar, salah satu dari muridmu berhasil menjadi _bodyguard_ Karin, ya?"

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengenalkan salah satu konsumen kepada kami, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana dengan _modeling_ dan promosi mobil yang kau jalankan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Masih seperti setahun yang lalu. Baik-baik saja."

Derap langkah Hanabi yang terburu-buru membuat ketiganya sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "H-hinata-_nee_, menghilang!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Kepulan asap muncul dari sudut bibirnya yang kedinginan. Pemuda itu masih berlari menyusuri beberapa tempat dimana berpotensi menjadi salah satu tempat Hinata akan berada. Supermarket M, tempatnya kuliah, rumahnya, ataupun stasiun-stasiun kota lain. Tapi Sasuke tidak menemukan sedikitpun jejak Hinata disana. Dan sekarang Sasuke berlari pada jalanan Shibuya yang tak seramai terakhir kali ia dan Hinata berkunjung disana. Jalanan dengan salju yang tipis itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk berlari lebih cepat mencari di tempat terakhir yang ia harapkan bisa menemukan Hinata.

Toko roti dimana mereka melakukan kencan pertamanya setelah kuliah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya berat di ujung toko. Tak kuasa mencari lagi dimana semua energinya, ia hanya bisa memandanginya. Hendak berjalan kesana.

Sasuke bersyukur ia bisa menemukan Hinata duduk termenung dengan banyaknya menu roti disana. Sasuke hanya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kacau ketika mendapati Hinata masih diam disana. Memandangi tuntutan roti pesanannya dan _hot choco_ yang sudah mendingin. Hinata perlahan mendongak, menampakan wajah gadisnya yang sedikit sembab. Syal yang dikenakan Hinata juga berantakan, mungkin gadis itu buru-buru datang ke tempat ini. Hanya saja yang Sasuke pertanyakan, bagaimana bisa gadis itu sampai disini?

"Y-yo, kau sudah-hah-disini, ya?"

Hinata masih memerhatikan Sasuke yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan kelelahannya sambil tersenyum. Hinata mulai tersenyum kecil. "Kau bilang disini gadis dan pemuda _Dandelion_ itu kencan, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia memandangi roti-roti yang sudah tak beruap lagi. "Makanannya sudah dingin, tapi."

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Kau lelah ya Sasuke? K-kalau begitu kita pergi saja, aku sudah mencoba beberapa tadi." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berjalan mengekori Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu berjalan sangat pelan bahkan hampir seperti linglung. Sasuke takut jika linglungnya karena efek kecelakaan itu masih ada, akan membuat Hinata pingsan disana. Hal itu terbukti ketika Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh disana. Sasuke buru-buru menangkap tubuh gadis itu, namun Hinata hanya tersandung sambil memandangi sepatunya. Sasuke yang takut jika Hinata akan jatuh lagi, menarik gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya sambil melepas sepatunya. Hinata memeluk pelan tubuh Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke,"

"Hmm?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Sasuke berhenti. Tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya. "K-kau bicara apa s-"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, air mata Hinata mendadak membasahi pundaknya begitu saja. Belum sampai disitu, perlahan lehernya terasa hangat ketika syal Hinata mengalungi dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku-hiks? P-padahal kita sudah berjanji tidak akan saling melupakan, t-tapi aku malah melupakanmu."

"M-maafkan aku. Berapa lama a-aku sudah melupakanmu?"

"D-delapan tahun."

"K-kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja?"

"Bodoh, bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Lagipula, yang membuatmu menjadi begitu … i-itu-"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat darisana. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan bagaimana gadisnya menangis disana. Ia juga menitikan air mata. Bahagia bagaimana perasan dan ingatan gadisnya sudah kembali. "Kau menceritakan kisah kita dengan cerita gadis dan pemuda _Dandelion_ bodohmu. B-berapa umurku sekarang?"

"Dua puluh depalan, kan? Kau lupa?"

"S-sudah lama ya? S-setua apa wajahku sekarang, ya?"

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh gadisnya sambil menyusuri jalanan Shibuya yang mulai kembali ramai. "Menikahlah denganku, Hinata. Aku akan menebus delapan tahunmu yang terhenti denganku."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mantap walau tak bisa dipungkiri air mata bahagianya turun disana.

.

.

.

**Keep my hands with you, then I'll take you to the Eternity.**

**Cause you the reasons I walk throught this Eternity.**

**#Oliver**

.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

**©Hachi Breeze**


End file.
